


Paint By Numbers

by digitalAlchemist



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Trans Sakurayashiki Kaoru, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate ways to use a calligraphy brush, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: “I have something in mind, but do you have a preference?”“I think I’d like to dine in.”Kaoru rolled his eyes, tutting at Kojiro’s choice of words. “So crass as always.” He spread his legs further apart, pulling Kojiro upright with a hand under his chin. “But we seem to be on the same page.” Kaoru plucked the brush from Kojiro’s hand, placing it on a nearby table.Kojiro finds a new use for Kaoru's calligraphy equipment.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Paint By Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note that I have used AFAB language for Kaoru's genitals in this fic; please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable!**
> 
> Hello, me again - yes I'm in an absolute horny brainrot for these two, no I have no plans of stopping any time soon. I've been really enjoying just having fun with this pairing and throwing out some interesting ideas without really worrying about the pressure of it being absolutely impeccable; I hope you guys are also having a good time reading what I'm putting down!

“You’d better - _mmph_ \- clean that once you’re done teasing me with it.” Kaoru twitched, legs squeezing around Kojiro’s bulky shoulders. “It’s one of my best ones.”

Kojiro nodded, smiling. “Don’t worry, I will.” He continued to circle Kaoru’s clit with the calligraphy brush, thumb gently sliding along his folds. “I’m amazed you let me do this in the first place.”

“You do have some - _oh_ \- good ideas, once in a while.”

Kojiro briefly dipped his thumb inside Kaoru, pulling another sweet moan from him as the thick digit disappeared into the wet heat of Kaoru’s pussy.

“I’m smarter than you give me credit for.” He smiled, pressing down gently before pulling his thumb free again. “And you’re wetter than I’d expect.”

Kaoru blushed, hand flying up to cover his face. “D-Don’t just say it like that, you ape.”

“Surely you’re not embarrassed now?” Kojiro grinned, replacing his thumb with two fingers and spreading Kaoru open. “ _Look_ at you.”

“Please, I’d re-really rather yo—  _ Kojiro… _ ”

Kojiro resumed his teasing with the brush, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Kaoru’s slick hole. “It’s fine, darling, it’s only me.”

“I should hope so!” Kaoru leant down to bat at his shoulder, the slap ending up a lot weaker than he’d hoped for.

In retaliation, Kojiro pushed a third finger into Kaoru and curled them up together; Kaoru yelped, his other hand slipping and dropping him onto the tatami.

“You okay?”

“I am _fine_ , thank you.” He reached between his legs, holding Kojiro’s wrist to angle his hand a little better and allow him to grind into Kojiro’s calloused palm. “Just keep doing what you’re doing, it feels so _good_.”

He nodded, adjusting his grip on the brush to give himself a finer level of control over it. As Kaoru’s clit was currently occupied with rubbing against his hand, Kojiro took the bristles up and around, as if he was painting an outline of Kaoru’s entrance. “Does that tickle?”

“No, it’s… it’s nice.”

Kojiro continued his route, circling around as his fingers worked soft gasps and breathless moans out of Kaoru. He turned to the side, planting kisses along the strained muscle of Kaoru’s thigh, smiling each time Kaoru bucked into his hand.

“Not enough?”

Kaoru shook his head. “It’s not that, I just ca-ah- _ah_ -n’t focus on anything. Everything’s too much.”

“Want me to stop?”

“Absolutely not.” Kaoru sat upright again, repositioning his arms so he could look down at Kojiro. “You’re incredible.”

Kojiro flashed him a cocky grin, pressing the heel of his palm against Kaoru’s cunt and grinding down hard; the effect was instantaneous, Kaoru quivering with tension and tipping his head back to let out a throaty growl of pleasure. Kojiro pulled his hand away completely, admiring the glimmer of Kaoru’s fluid as it webbed between his outstretched fingers.

“Where do you want me?” He asked, lazily flicking the tip of the brush against Kaoru’s clit once more.

“Anywhere. Everywhere.” Kaoru panted, reaching down to pull his t-shirt off and throw it across the room — Kojiro’s t-shirt, to be more precise.

“Sex?”

He shook his head once more. “Not tonight.” Reaching down, Kaoru tilted Kojiro’s head up, running his thumb along the dark pulp of his lower lip. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is, babe.” Kojiro smiled, kissing Kaoru’s thumb when it skimmed across his upper lip. “What do you want to do?”

“I have something in mind, but do you have a preference?”

“I think I’d like to dine in.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes, tutting at Kojiro’s choice of words. “So crass as always.” He spread his legs further apart, pulling Kojiro upright with a hand under his chin. “But we seem to be on the same page.” Kaoru plucked the brush from Kojiro’s hand, placing it on a nearby table.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He leant forward, meeting Kaoru halfway to kiss him gently. Kojiro skirted his hands along Kaoru’s thighs, running his knuckles up across his stomach but pausing when he got to Kaoru’s ribcage. “Can I?”

“Of course you can.”

He continued onwards, fingers splaying out to reverently caress the scars that cut across Kaoru’s chest. Kaoru shivered under his touch, biting Kojiro’s lip to pull him into another kiss as he slid his thumbs across sensitive nipples; he groaned into Kojro’s mouth, burying one hand into the material of his tank top and the other into his hair and pulling him impossibly close.

“Beautiful.” Kojiro whispered between them, gently pinching at the hardening nubs under his thumbs and drawing a soft cry out of Kaoru. “Gorgeous.”

“St-Stop it.” Kaoru whimpered between shaky inhales, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Never.” Kojiro shifted slightly to kiss Kaoru’s cheeks instead, moving down his jaw and continuing to pepper more kisses across his neck. “You deserve to hear it.”

“I don’t deserve anything, Kojiro.” Kaoru pulled Kojiro against him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his head into his neck.

“Of course you do.” Kojiro nosed his way down Kaoru’s throat, nipping bites into his skin as he travelled further down to wrap his lips around one nipple and suck on it softly.

Kaoru arched his back, a single sob escaping his lungs as the unshed tears finally fell. The hand still holding Kojiro’s head encouraged him further, coaxing him on. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kojiro pulled back, reaching up to wipe Kaoru’s face dry with his thumbs, a smile on his face.

Kaoru placed his hand over Kojiro’s, twisting slightly to kiss his wrist. “Show me.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Please.”

“Gladly.” Kojiro dipped to capture his lips once more before moving back down and returning to his position between Kaoru’s legs.

Kaoru sucked in another shuddering breath, thrumming with anticipation at the way Kojiro licked his lips. “Do it.”

Kojiro surged forward, tucking his hands under Kaoru’s thighs and lifting him off the floor — Kaoru yelped, panicking and grabbing at Kojiro’s hair to try and keep himself stable, squeezing his head between his legs.

“Don’t drop me, you absolute madm-AHN!”

He groaned loudly when the fat width of Kojiro’s tongue lapped at his pussy, lips puffy and red with arousal as they parted for him. Kojiro licked stripes along Kaoru, pausing to roll the tip of his tongue around his clit and gently suck on it before repeating the pattern; it was driving Kaoru insane, each torturous build-up of pleasure being cut short in a cruel game of back-and-forth. He was fairly sure that he was going to pull bits of Kojiro’s hair out if he gripped any harder, so Kaoru let go and instead bent down to claw his nails into the thick muscle of his back, almost humping Kojiro’s face in an effort to get more friction.

“Ko-Kojiro, _fuck_ …!” Kaoru tensed up as he felt his orgasm crest, only to be abruptly torn down from on high by Kojiro pulling away. “Wh-What?”

“Can’t have you finishing too soon, can we?” Kojiro’s response was muffled slightly, but audible enough for Kaoru to catch the cocky smile that accompanied it.

“You… No, not today. You’re not taking this away from me today!” Kaoru slacked his grip slightly, fell to his knees and took Kojiro with him, still trapped between his legs. “When I say ‘show me’, that does _not_ include blue-balling me.”

“But I wanted to take my time.” Kojiro’s eyes flickered with challenge, re-igniting the warmth that pooled in Kaoru’s core. “I love pulling you apart little by little.”

“I know you do.” Kaoru leant down, strands of bright pink falling across his face and onto the tatami, barricading Kojiro’s vision down to just the molten gold swimming in front of him. “The time for playing nice is over.”

“You know how you were crying not five minutes ago?” Kojiro quirked an eyebrow, beaming with a shit-eating grin.

“A moment of weakness, that’s all. Everybody gets them.” Kaoru bit the tip of Kojiro’s nose, still wet from being buried in Kaoru’s folds. “But you made me feel much better.”

Kojiro opened his mouth to respond, but Kaoru was quicker — threading his fingers into Kojiro’s hair once more and shoving him against the mat below them. Kojiro let out a quiet wince of pain before Kaoru dropped his hips and began to gently rock himself against him; Kojiro caught on quickly, opening his lips and stretching out his tongue as far as he could get it.

“Good boy, Kojiro.” Kaoru hummed his appreciation, leaning back slightly to give himself some more leverage to rut against Kojiro’s mouth.

There was a beauty in the way they fell into this switch, Kojiro knowing when to take instead of give and letting Kaoru indulge himself in the moment before handing the controls back the next day — Kaoru thrived when he was calling the shots, but was just as happy to let Kojiro throw him around.

Huge hands braced Kaoru’s lower back, Kojiro guiding him as his rhythm began to falter. He looked down, taking in Kojiro’s blissed-out expression and blown-wide eyes, the shine of Kaoru’s slick covering the bottom half of his face, and squeezed his thighs together.

“I’m close.”

Kojiro hummed, digging his fingers into Kaoru’s supple flesh and dragging him even further down to stop his movements. He shifted his attention entirely onto Kaoru’s clit, flicking the tip of his tongue across the swollen bud at just the right speed that he knew would make Kaoru come apart.

“Kojiro!” Kaoru clamped down, crushing his boyfriend against his cunt as his climax hit him like a wave. He shuddered at the release, soaking Kojiro’s mouth with liquid that he gratefully swallowed down with a groan as high-pitched moans tumbled out of Kaoru’s mouth. Kojiro soothed him through it, stroking lazy circles into the crest of his buttocks, and only when Kaoru had released him from his iron grip did he pull back for a gulp of air.

“Good?”

Kaoru could only nod, body growing sticky with sweat that left his hair in a tangled mess and a slight chill across his skin. “Amazing.”

“I’m glad.” Kojiro smiled, planting yet more kisses across Kaoru’s milky thighs. “Coming down okay?”

“Yeah…” Kaoru blew out a breath, taking his hands out of Kojiro’s hair to wipe at his face. “That was _intense_.” He glanced down again, cracking a smile. “You should see yourself though.”

Kojiro’s chin was still wet, skin a little red from where Kaoru had been mercilessly grinding against it and lips looking a little bruised. “Worth it.”

“I’m glad.” He shuffled backwards slightly, bending down to kiss him. “I worry that I go a little hard sometimes.”

Kojiro returned the kiss, sliding his hands down to rest on Kaoru’s thighs. “Not at all.” He flushed slightly, face almost completely pink. “I think I enjoyed it just as much as you.”

Kaoru tilted his head slightly before turning to look over his shoulder — Kojiro’s pants had a very obvious wet spot right at the tip of his sizable bulge. “So you did.”

“Can I interest you in a bath?”

“Will you wash my hair for me?” Kaoru began to stand up before dropping back down when his legs immediately turned to jelly.

“Of course I will.” Kojiro laughed, placing one last kiss against Kaoru’s entrance. “Maybe give it a few moments, whilst you get yourself back together?”

Kaoru nodded, rolling off to the side so that Kojiro could sit up. “Or, you could carry me there?”

He rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway before bending down to pull Kaoru up. “You’re such a princess.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Absolutely not.” Kojiro admitted as he slid the door to the bathroom open with his foot. “You’re perfect as you are.”

“And so are you.” Kaoru reached up to cup Kojiro’s face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kojiro carefully sat him on the edge of the bathtub, leaning in to turn the taps. “You want me to stay over tonight?”

“Yes.” Kaoru said, without skipping a beat. “I’d like that very much.”

“Then I’m all yours.” Kojiro smiled, linking their fingers together with one hand as the other poured bubble bath into the water.

“Always was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that sometimes Kaoru's facade just cracks and he doesn't believe he deserves the praise Kojiro (or anyone) gives him, so that's why he has a little moment of needing that affirmation from Kojiro before he gets his brains sucked out through his crotch c:
> 
> Please do come and scream about MatchaBlossom with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/digialchem).


End file.
